In the related art, techniques of disengaging a gear type engagement device have been known. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of a gear type engagement device that performs a swing control of calculating a pre-disengagement request torque required for a first MG, in which power is transmitted to a hub, to switch a dog clutch to a disengaged state and increasing and decreasing a torque of the first MG such that the hub swings when the dog clutch is switched from an engaged state to the disengaged state in the dog clutch in which engagement and disengagement of the hub and a brake member are carried out by an actuator.